Wings plus magic equals oh hell no
by Devil Fox Girl
Summary: Wizards and Mutants. Completely different, but also the same. Getting the letter to Hogwarts was the best thing that happened to me. Even if I was almost killed several times. But then I wouldn't be this happy. Friends and foes are always there, my name is Lexi, and this is the story of my life as a mutant and Wizard.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Letter

PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE. Let the letter come. Please send the owl. I felt my wings ruffling in frustration. I paced the room back and forth, back and forth. My new kitten Merlin chased my shoe lace. I just can't wait if it doesn't come I will be so depressed. I have already shown signs of magic.

Grrr, grrr, grrr where is it. "Merlin what do you think is delaying it."

"Mew," he said looking up at me, which meant my guess is as good as yours.

He snatches my shoelace and starts to chew on it. I sat on my bed frustrated. Mum said as soon as I got my letter we'd go to Diagon Alley and go shopping with Hermione for our things. Merlin became bored with my shoe lace and began attacking the empty owl cage.

I had sent out Featherstone yesterday and have been waiting on Hermione and Ginny's replies.

Just then I saw a flash of brown and my tiny little screech owl fluttered in through the open window. She was carrying a small package and an envelope. Great.

Then I heard a loud hoot. I looked up and a large gray owl flew into the window.

I squealed in delight. I handed the owl some of Featherstone's food and it left. I instantly knew it was the letter from Hogwarts.

In emerald green it read. Ms. A Quincy, Pacing the floor, London, Attic. I used my finger and pulled up the seal. Finally I have the letter I have been dying to receive since I was six.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Ms. Quincy,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Head mistress_

OMG my letter I finally got it. I jumped up and down I have been accepted to HOGWARTS.

I pulled out the list of supplies which was surprisingly long.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard book of spells (Grade 1)_

By Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Swith

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPTMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

Wow this is a lot of stuff great thing my father is a… I can't remember he has something to do with hunting down dark wizards. We have a lot of gold. OH I wonder if I'll meet him.

Harry potter the boy who lived. Oh that would be so cool I can't wait to meet him. "MUM!" I shouted running down the stairs after scooping up Merlin. I jumped onto their bed and grabbed mums arm.

"Get up, get up I got my letter look," I waved my letter in my mum and dads face.

"Alright little Lexi calm down we'll go get Hermione and head over to Diagon Alley after lunch," Dad laughed getting out of bed.

Mum started laughing too and I grinned. Hogwarts oh Hogwarts I can't wait to see you Hogwarts.

Merlin who was now being chased after by my little sister climbed my pant leg and looked twice his size. Poor Merlin. Hmm should I take Merlin or Featherstone? I should probably take Merlin to be sure Myra doesn't torcher him.

I picked him up and smiled, "Merlin pack your bags you're going to Hogwarts."

"Mew?" he looked at me questioningly. Which probably meant, you mean I can leave this psycho girl let's go.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Her

I skipped up to my room and wrote a reply back to Hermione and then to Ginny.

We ate breakfast and then I went and changed into my favorite Quidditch t-shirt and a pair of shorts. I always rooted for the Irish but I have always wanted to try it.

Around noon Hermione was dropped off. She smiled at my mum and dad then showed them her letter. We were both super excited so mum sighed and took us early.

Hermione and I agreed we wanted to get our wands first thing. Mum shock her head and went to Gringotts she gathered up a bit of our money and then she took us to Ollivander: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.

"Hello there," said a voice. I looked around but I didn't see Mr. Ollivander hmm. Just then he walked up to his desk.

"Ms. Quincy I presume you look just like your mother." He smiled mum looked proud. "Let me think nine and a quarter inches, swishy, Phoenix feather."

My mum held up her wand and smiled, "Well you would know Ollivander you did make it after all."

"Wow, so can I get a wand now," I sighed.

"Ah of course hold out your wand arm," I did. Then he took a tape measure and it started measuring my arm.

"I think I know just the wand for you," he handed me a decent length wand and asked me to try it out. I flicked it around and it didn't mess anything up. But there was a sparkling blue trail like a fire work

"Perfect, unicorn hair, ten and a quarter inches, oak," oh cool unicorn hair. "Alright now you Ms. Granger."

Hermione held out her arm and the tape measure went to work. A few minutes later Hermione was equipped with a nine inch, vine wood, dragon heartstring.

We walked out with huge grins on our faces mum laughed as we bought all of our things. Hermione's parents (they were muggles) agreed Hermione could stay with me until it was time to go to Hogwarts. We both agreed that we would absolutely have to be put in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw.

As we wondered around I heard a distinctly familiar voice. "Hello Draco," I smiled.

"Long time no see Lexi, I assume you are here getting your supplies for Hogwarts. I'm gonna be in Slytherin I just know it."

"Well then I am so going to beat you."

"Why?" he smirks and steps closer.

"Because I'm gonna be a Gryffindor," I whisper in his ear and walk away smiling.

Hermione and I ran to my house and then packed eagerly.

"ONE MORE WEEK!"

"I know I can't wait," I beamed.

We watched some muggle TV then I sort of passed out.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-one week later-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

I stared at the wall 9-10 so we just have to run throu… "LEXI HERMIONE!"

"GINNY!" I laughed hugging her tightly. "You got a haircut."

"Yep, and I'm guessing you still have…" she leaned in, "your wings," she finished in a whisper. I nod reaching up under the back of my shirt and grabbing a loose feather.

Part phoenix, let me explain my mother had been forced to give up my egg and they implanted it with phoenix DNA. As a child I was forced to fight these three kids. I can't remember their name just that they were just like me.

I also had to fight these were wolf things. My parents saved me.

"HEY Lexi!" I jumped. Reacting on instinct I turned and kicked. Ron grasped his personal part. "Still got the leg."

The twins were not close behind. Percy stood off to the side he never really fit in when it came to a happy reunion type zone. Polly and my mum were talking casually.

"You guys ready?"

"Yep," Hermione grinned.

"Hey do you guys see that boy over there?" Ginny pointed to a boy staring at us.

"He's definitely a wizard look he's got an owl and stuff," Ron nodded.

"He looks kinda lost," I mused.

"Yeah he does," Hermione nods.

I wave him over. "OUI YOU!"

He looks startled but pushes his cart over to us. "Hey I'm Lexi, First year?" He nods. "Good you can join us, what's your name?"  
>"Harry, Harry Potter."<p>

"THE HARRY POTTER OMG!" I laughed sarcastically fan girling. Then I smiled at him and patted his head. "Poor famous boy."

He rolled his eyes and stared at his stuff.

"Alright kids you ready to go, Percy you go first."

Percy ran directly at the wall then disappeared when he was supposed to ram it. The twins were next. Then Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Harry, The Parents and just as I was about to run three kids stopped me.

"Hey um are you a muggle?" a girl asked me.

"No, why?"

"Where's platform nine and three quarter's?"

"Follow me."

I ran at a dead sprint and glided swiftly through the gate. That girl I know her she looks so familiar. So do those boys. Hmm. OH MY GOD. MAX, FANG, AND IGGY.

The first one through was Iggy he was blind I remembered that. Then Fang he was emo no emotion at all. Finally Max. She was the leader and a kick butt fighter.

I threw my arms around Max and squeezed tight. "MAX oh my god you guys are alive."

"How do you know who I am?" she hissed.

"It's Lex."

"Alexia?!" Iggy smiled.

"Hey Iggy!"

"Uh sorry to break up the reunion but shouldn't we get on the train?"

"Oh yes um I think I'll sit with you guys."

"No sit with your friends."

"You are my frie…" Fred and George each grabbed an arm and dragged me into a compartment.

"Mission accomplished."

"What mission."

"Saving you from random people."

"You two are very weird I'm gonna go find Hermione."

"Alright a hug for the road." I glared at both of them then turned and bailed. "You were more fun when you didn't know who Hermione was."

"Grrr."

I returned to my seat and watched for the beautiful castle.


End file.
